Role Play it
by Devil Fox Girl
Summary: Okay so it just says harry potter in all truth it is my friends and I having some fun. It's pretty bizarre


_Okay so here's the gist, any character OC or not from any book, you can do anything you want but heres how it starts Oh you must use a different color than everybody else, no deleting anybody else's comments._

_ A huge group of friends goes on an adventure carrying a few supplies of their choice_

_ Don't tell anyone who you really are._

Bella: I'm sooo bored we've seen no action since we started this adventure. (Stops glances up at trees and climbs to sit in the branches.

Anna: (Joins Bella) I bet I can climb higher!

Bella: Oh you're on Anna(grabs a branch and shifts into a snow leopard.)

Anna: NOW I'm at the top of the tree. (Jumps off the tree top and lands unharmed.)

Bella: Scowls and jumps from tree, "No fair," I mutter after shifting back.

Anna: hehehe. "Sorry I guess I'm just that legit" *winks

Bella: Or insane ya know, burst out laughing.

Anna: Crazy people don't know they're crazy. But I know I'm crazy, so therefore I am not crazy. Isn't that crazy Bella? *smirks

Bella: Uh sure sweetie (WTH) laughs

Anna: Don't judge man. That's uncool. Do NOT BECOME UNCOOL! Under ALL costs!

Bella: UHHHH Okay ha ha laughs again.

Anna: Hey! Check out that cute guy.

Bella: Glares at Anna and shoves her into the guy.

Anna: *mutters at Bella* I hate you with a passion.

Random Guy: Uh hi random girl.

Anna: sorry about that. Bella here just wanted to say hi. *smiles sweetly at Bella*

Bella: No I DIDN'T

Anna: She's just soo shy

Random Guy: Um okay then ( Mutters, Wtf) Hey! I saw you guys climb that tree! Isn't that a little dangerous?

Anna: I eat danger for breakfast. (Thinks: He's even more gorgeous up close!)

Bella: What is this danger you speak of.

Anna: silently snickers in the background

Random Guy: I can read minds

Anna: stops snicker (btw smooth move)

Bella: I got to go but I'll be back later, RUNS anna drags back.

Anna: *thinks* what the hell is with that guy?!

Random guy: Nothing is wrong with me I'm just that awesome

Anna: *glares* "I'm starting to dislike you more than Bella. And that's pretty low" gestures toward Bella.

Bella: Grins*

Anna: "You couldn't have pulled me out sooner?" *asks sarcastically*

~btw my power is to conjure what I can conceive (that means I can pretty much do anything)

Random Guy: Can i Leave yet?

Anna: What? Oh yeah sure whatever. I don't care. *Thinks* obviously yes, you can.

Random Guy: Well goodbye then runs into a school shouting in french. TRES BIZARRE

Anna: Bella; ruining lives since 300 B.C.. Let's give her a hand everybody. *slowly claps*

Bella: Bows and then skips back towards the woods.

Anna: sighs and looks toward the school. Then catches up with Bella.

Bella: You liked him?

Anna: Despite the fact that he's cute...*glances over shoulder, then turns head towards Bella again* "Yeah,...I guess so. Oh well, come on let's find another demon to sleigh!"

Bella: Yeah! *Pulls out bow and arrows from nowhere*

Anna: *dark purple glows from hand and double bladed sword appears*

Bella: Nice choice

Anna: thanks. After this do you wanna stay here for a while? I heard this place is crawling with demons in these woods! It means lunch for me (I eat demon souls) and hero points for you.

Bella: Sure thing! You just wanna stay for that guy, besides gotta wait on those other idiots in our group who stayed in that last town.

Anna: yeah I guess it's just us for now. Until we run into some other people that is.

Bella: Yeppers

Anna: automatically hears screech from other side of town. "Come on let's go! I'm pretty sure it's snack time"

~oh! and my name is pronounced Ånna. Like a soft a, not a long a.~

When Anna and bella got there, they saw a mother and young daughter being robbed by some girl about there age only a year or two younger.

Anna: Hey stop theif!

Bella: Go after her! Don't just stand there!

Bella talking to the family

Bella: are you ok?

Mother: Yes but they stole the last of my money

Theft: Bud off person I found this fair and square

Anna: *trips thief*

Theif: OWWW! FUGITIVES!

Anna: GIVE THE MONEY BACK NOW!

Thief: Lets say we split this 50, 50 what do you say? oh look your little friend caught up with you.. so how bout we split this three way? hmmmmmmmm

Bella: Okay theif hand over the cash now.

Theif: what if I want to keep it, come on i know you want at least some of the money

Bella: Wait, Magic is that you reaches for mask.

Theift: *smacks bella's hand* long time no see huh Bella

Bella: Yeah after you jumped off the bridge i thought you were dead.

Magic: Ya i was just about until this guy found me now we work together.

Bella: Is he a mind reader?

Magic: oh you saw him did you? listen i give you the money back if you tell me where he went.

Bella: Yah

Anna: He's in some kind of French school. *thinks* stupid French whore won't quit reading my mind.

Aaron: *thinks back to Anna* I could say the same to you.

Theif: come on Aaron lets go i got a plan….

Anna: *catches money* thank you. *instant dagger appear from hand throws it at Aaron*

Bella: Now that's what I call "back-stabbing" laughs uncontrollably.

Anna: *_cough cough* _LAME

Random guy 2/Blake: *Teleports in front of everyone* Found a demon nest, ready to go? *Notices Aaron and Magic and draws his twin blades* Oh it's you two what do you want, didn't I tell you last time what would happen if I saw your faces again?

~Who the hell is Blake?~

(My dark personality)~hahaha!

Anna: Demon nest! Yes! I'm starving! *turns back ready to leave then turns back around* Umm, where is it exactly?

Blake *Still glaring at Magic and Aaron* It's at the south edge of town and has about 30 demons there.

Anna: K! Bella I'm taking this one on my own. Have fun with the theft.

Bella: You have fun with the demons.

Anna: *darkly announces* It's dinner time. *_flash*_ aaand I'm gone. for now..

~realit check~ _SLOW_DOWN_Slow the frick down!

Ok, so can we quickly describe how we look, and what our power is. You know, before this gets confusing. I'll put an example of my character.

Character: Anna or Bird (Anna)

Age: 13 almost 14

Hair(optional): long, black, wavy/curly

Hieght: 5'8

Power: I think of stuff and it mostly happens. (Conjure what I can conceive with limits) and can hear/see what cannot be heard/seen.

Natural abilities: Parkour, sixth sense, weapon specialist, martial arts, and getting level: infinite

Eye color: changes with mood and can be controlled

Character: Magic (Kat)

Age: 17

Hair: green medium, wavy

Height: 5'10

Power: master magican, can pull anything from top hat and cape

Natural abilities: parkour, stealth, magician

Eye Color: brown

Character: Bella (Pyper)

Age: 16

Hair: waist length curly blonde

Height: 5.6

Power: Shifting, immortality

natural Abilities: Enhanced senses, incredible fighting abilities, godly parents.

Eye color: Purple

Character: Aaron (anyone) previously random guy

Age: 14 almost 15

Hair: long (for a boy) wavy white sometimes blonde

Height: 6'0

Power: ability to read minds

Natural abilities: sixth sense, parkour, able to hide weapons in plane sight, martial arts. (Like, hide fifteen guns in a guitar case)

Eye color: blue

Character: Nevy Lamar (Katie)

Age: 15

Hair: Strait dark brown, sometimes with a slight wave.

Hight: 5' 3"

Power: The ability to manipulate the frequency of waves.

Natural Abilites: Swimming, okwith swords, but perfers axes.

Eye Color: Hazel

Name: Preston (alright)a.k.a Blake

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Height: 5'9

Power: bring items from another dimension, has a chained demon inside him, can't age

Natural ability: Every style of fighting, observant

Eye Color: Black

Name: Michael, a.k.a. Rez, and Andrew.

Hair: Shoulder length, dark brown

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Power: Mastery over alchemy, and the ability to transform into every version of himself from any dimension, and he can manipulate the flow of energy.

Natural ability: Intelligence, proficient with spears and long range weapons, faster than the average human.

Magic: what do you want Blake?

Bella: * Jumps up and runs around randomly.

Blake: I want the money and the swords you stole from me.

Bella: Question mark *backs away and leaves*

Blake: I'll ask you one more time magic give me the swords before I get mad.

Magic: fine take your sword peasant(thinking of a plan). Hey Blake honestly sorry for taking your sword here, I have a favor for you are you willing to take me up on it?

Bella: Magic you are crazy tackles.

Magic: GET OFF ME BRAT *kicks bella off*

Bella: laughs and stands shifting into a Harry potter costume.

Magic: what the oh well, anyway I got to go *runs in the woods*

Bella: Chases magic* smiles so how are you?

Blake: I'm tired, Drake is yelling inside my head more than usual.

Magic: leave alone Bella I'm on a mission ok(runs off with blake's sword)

Blake:*Teleports in front of Magic, punches him in the gut and takes the swords* There that's taken care of

Magic: *smacks Blake,bella , and anna with a fryinng pan* good they're knocked out(drags there bodies to the king when they wake up there handcuff and in front of the king)

Bella: Wakes right back up with magic dragging my feet.

Magic: here your majesty i brought you the fine specalist in the land(kneels to the king with an evil smile)

Bella: Not impressed.

Magic: Sir please excuse them let me talk to them real quick(drags bella, anna, and blake)

Bella: You aint real royalty

Magic: BELLA SHUT UP,(whispers to everyone) guys listen it took me this long to get the king's trust and I need your guys help to kill, im sorry i couldn't take him out by myself i would be easliy killed therefore thats why i got you guys,ok please trust me he is an very evil king please help me.

Bella: Shifts into attractive adult women, WIll this help?

Magic: whatever lets do it(pulls out dark cape pulls hat out of it)

Blake: Do we really need that? Drake can just tear his throat out.

Magic: dude he is one of the strongest ever know to mankind and mythical creatures.

Bella: so can i, Shifts into leopard.

Magic: just get him (brings out polar bear out of cape)

Bella: Walks back out as the woman, Hello sir I'm Venessa of the west kingdom.

Magic: what the hell are you doing just get him!

Bella: I distract him you kill, I whisper to you.

Magic: theres no point just get him before he gets the guards on us

Bella: Fine, runs and shifts grabbing face in maw.

SLOW DOWN! You can't knock me out with a frying pan! I ran off to the demons nest remember?No I wanted to get away safely and that's what happened!

Bella: Grins and kills king ripping out heart

Blake: Well now that he's dead all that's left is you two.

Anna: You could've at least asked to join us in your crazy plan instead of taking us hostage! *Thinks* freak. "Does that make any sense to you Blake?" *starts thinking.* if this was true, she would've asked us. Something's up.

Bella: Nods and sits at Anna's feet.

Anna: *sigh of irritation* *thinks* this doesn't make any sense. "Hold on Bella, I'll see you back at our flat in about an hour.

Bella: 's home.

Anna: starts murmuring chant. "Ice Shadow" disappears.

Magic: crap that wasn't him it was a doll (starts to worry)

Anna: still there just not visible to _all_. *thinks* I knew something was up. Looks around frantically and finds a wooden beam to sit on above everyone.

Aaron: hey

Anna: what the hell are you doing here?! And how can you see me.

Aaron: I could here your thoughts.

Anna: I hate you.

Magic: hey Blake, come here i have a question?

Just to be clear I'm still invisible. You can't see me!

Pyper can Aaron be my bf because my love life is pitiful

Yes

YES

Bella: Still at home

After about 3 hours I show up.

Anna: runs through the door frantically panting, slams the door behind me and sitting against it.

~umm, Pyper you're supposed to chime in~

Bella: sits up skittle fall to the floor, Sup?

Anna: Dinner. Those demons put up a fight. Heh, at least I'm not hungry anymore!

Bella: Laughs and pops in another skittle

Anna: So, where'd everyone...disappear to.

~I MADE A PUN~

Blake: Ugh i'm so tired do you guys have anywhere to sleep?

Anna: I guess I'll show him where. Come on. *leads Blake up le stairs* "Here's the guest room."

~wait, am I following the story right or should I just delete that part ^?(It works)

~thank you~

Bella: Turns on Tv and grins.

Anna: Alright so anything you need just let us know

Magic: *knocks on door*

Anna: WHAT IS IT!?~like cryaide~

Magic: hey I just wanted to say how sorry I am , I'm going through a lot ok…..is Blake here i have to ask him a question.

Anna: Hold on let me check. *runs upstairs* "Blake, Magic is here. She says she wants to ask you a question. Do you want me to tell her you're here?"

Blake: unless she wants me to tear her throat out tell her I'll see her tomorow

Anna: no he's not here sorry bye(shuts door)

Magic: ok then*heads for the woods*

Bella: he who that daniel chick was a girl

Anna: What?

Bella: Daniel is a she not a he duh. XD

Anna: Uh, ok. By the way, Blake is sleeping so be quie- *sighs* Bella, what are you doing?

Bella: Nothing *Hides weapons behind back*

Anna: If we're going demon hunting we'll have to wait till tomorrow. Blake's sleeping and I don't want to leave him here alone.

Bella: oh no that's not it do you see that building over there? It is crawling with demons and i'm gonna blow it up, *Makes explosion with hands*

Anna: So you're leaving me here to baby sit? K then I don't mind. Oh, and try not to get to cocky with exploding the building.

Bella: No worries brb * skips out with nucs.*

Anna: *sighs then gets nervous* "WAIT! Why not just sleigh the de-" *cut off by Bella closing the door* "Oh well, out of sight out of mind."

Bella's adventure scene:

~you're welcome Pyper (minuets later) UM, DO I GET A THANK YOU!~ Wii wii merci. ~hmph that's what I thought~ Wanna help? ;D ~Chess.~ Go ahead!

Bella; Hmm what to do first, *kicks door in and grins*, I'm home demon spawn, *throws nuc. Shifts mid step and runs up stairs with nucs strapped to back.* Maybe i should have waited for help oh well hero points here i come.

~A few moment later~

_'I guess that's all of them' _Bella thought to herself as she panted. Then suddenly she heard a loud crash from upstairs. _Oh hell yeah i get to use my big nuc!_

~Meanwhile~

~Wanna help me on this one?~ pshh yeah

_'Well, I guess I should make some tea for Blake, he did say his throat was a little sore' _Anna thought to herself.

Bella: ANNA! I NEED YOU ASAP!

I heard Bella's thoughts from the building. _'What did you do now?'_

_Bella: DEMON QUEEN PI**ED OFF AT ME, LONG STORY!_

_'YOU IDIOT! When you take on the demon queen you take it on STEALTH MODE!'_

_Blake_: Hey, I smelled tea.

Bella: I TRIED THAT I'M NOT AN IDIOT… OKAY I AM AN IDIOT BUT STILL I'M NOT THAT STUPID

Anna: Hold on Blake, the idio- Bella is having trouble. Hold down the fort till I get back.

Blake: Wai-

Anna: Bye!

~Back with Bella~

Magic: *Appears from nowhere* so whats up shifty

Anna: You got Magic to help! UGH I could be back at the house drinking tea by now!

Bella: Oh you know a little this a little that, *dodges spike*

Daniel: Wow cool a fight, *Eats fry*

Bella: What is this a party! *lunges out*

Anna: You got magic AND Daniel?! That's it! I'm goin back!

~Describe Daniel up above please ^.^~

Blake: *thinks to anna* '_Where are you?! I thought you said you'd be back by now!'_

Magic: hey bella do you need any help?

Anna: _'Calm down! It's taking me longer than I thought."_

Blake: _'Just hurry up! I'm hungry!'_

Anna: _'Alright! Just a sec!'_

Bella: DIE QUEEN!

Blake: _'HURRY UP!'_

Anna: '_I SAID GIVE ME A SECOND DA** IT!'_

Bella: "Bird watch out!"

Anna: ducks just in time to _not_ lose my head.

Bella: I NEED HELP ANNA

Anna: _'Just sit tight Blake' _"watch your head Bella." Jumps up and swings death scythe causing Bella to duck as it sleighs open the demon queen then lands safely. "Give her the final blow Bella"

Bella: Dives in and stabs in chest. Victory is mine!

Anna: *smirks* "Dinner is mine. Hehehe" *eats soul*

Bella: Levels up. SWEET.

Anna: Sweet sweet dinner.

Blake: _'Are you coming?! I want my FOOD!'_

Anna: '_I will destroy you if you don't sit tight! I'm coming right now.'_

Blake: '_good.'_

Anna: "Bella, I don't know whether you want to party or nah, but I'm heading back home. See ya there." *chants then whispers* '"Thin Line" *disappears.* '_great, now that I'm invisible I can walk home safely'_

Blake: '_ANNA!'_

Anna: '_WHAT!'_ Ok, more like run home.

_Bella: hmm what now, runs through town._

Magic:hey Bella

Bella: Oh heya Magic, AHH SHUT UP OLD MAN!

Magic: *gaspes, falls to the ground* the old man threw a knife in my back*cough, cough*

Bella: Bloody hell old man _ANNA!_

Magic: ouch *passes out from blood*

~So you look like this? *_*~

Meanwhile:

Anna: *sleeping peacefully on couch*

Blake: "HEY!" *throws pillow at Anna's face*

Anna: *eyes fly open* "WHAT?!" *throws pillow back*

Blake: WHERE'S MY _**FOOD**_!

Anna: IT'S ON THE TABLE!

Bella: Well um see's random party going on. See you guys later. Shifts into party clothes.

Magic* wakes up 4hours later, screams, pulls out dagger* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~that's a little exaggerated don't ya think?~

Bella: walks out drunk, hey what's going on here."

Magic: do you have any bandages?

Bella: wow green hair you a witch

Magic: no! I'm a magican that is ineed of BANDAGES!

Bella: There's a difference? uh here reaches into pocket.

Magic:*wraps around wound* thanks and yes there is a difference

~I don't see the difference~ *grrr*

Bella: Passes out drunk

Magic: ugh, can i stay here for the night?

Anna: no.

Magic: pleaseeeee….

Anna: Nope~

Magic: pretty please

Anna: the definition of the 'pretty' in please does not make a difference.

Bella: Of course the magical witchy can

Anna: Da** it Bella!

Magic: IM A MAGICIAN, I'LL EVEN PROVE IT TO YOU*sighs* if you want

Anna: No, no one wants you to prove anything! I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning.

~The Next Day~

Magic: hey thanks for letting me spend the night here, I made sausage, bacon, biscuits, and eggs hope you all enjoy.

Anna: I've to find somone. *leaves calmly out the door* '_Now that I'm outside...' _*startes to turn invisible then stops* "Wait a minute he can read my thoughts. Plus I think it'd be better if I could ask people."

Rafeal: he stalks her in the night

~what~

Bella: Laughs and see strange girl outside club house.

Rafeal: Also laughs. Hee hee. Puts on a stalker mask.

Nevy: *walks around outside aimlessly*

~KATIE I LOVE YOOOUU~

~Uh... '_'~

~Sorry I got bored~

Bella: Lips purse* whatever.

Nevy: *contines to walk around aimlessly*

Bella: Tell me Nevy how are you

Rez: *Rolls through the window and laughs* That was fun.

Bella: What the hell is wrong with you! * grabs bow from thin air.* (good job michel

Rez: *Continues to laugh* KId, try as you may, you ain't gonna kill me.

Bella: Anna I think we have another Demon

Rez: Try a little higher up.

Bella: *Question appears above forehead*

Rez: *He casually walks around the room.* Nice place you got here.

Bella: ANNA, We have a guy here who is creeping me out

Rez: *looks at her with his Indigo eyes* Excuse me?

Anna: *aimlessly walks in* "Hey."

Bella: You heard me you are creeping me out! *shoots arrow at his foot*

Rez: *He looks at the arrow then to her* The hell.

Bella: It slipped *whispers* ANNA

Rez: *His eyes turn crimson and the arrow ignites* Not the best idea.

Anna: "Take it easy brute." *talking to Bella*

BElla: I SAID IT SLIPPED JEESH

Rez: *he rolls his eyes, this disappears in a puff of smoke*

Bella: well he's gone *shrugs puts bow away*

Anna: I told you don't become uncool under _all _costs. What's your deal? I doubt a bow and arrow "slipped."

Rafeal: at all costs. I have a stalker mask. Hee hee. Laugh laugh

Bella:* Grabs stalker mask* OH REALLY

Anna: Kill that stalker. Please.

Bella: With Pleasure

~THANK THE LORT!~

Magic:*sneaks up acts like going to assassinate bella* RUN! im so sorry bella please forgive me

Bella: WHAT THE HELL!

Anna: *muttering to herself in a quiet voice* She can't be trusted, I say. Just loosen up, Bella says. Now look where that got us.

Bella: She can be trusted some times.

Magic:*looks at bella and anna agruing*

Anna: full of lies! Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of something...important. *turns invisible* _at least I can search in peace now._

Bella: Shrugs what ever then

Anna: looks over shoulder and sees Aaron leaving the school. _Apparently, he holds certain information that I would like to have at the moment._

_Bella: Watches eyes so thats her info._

Follows closely What info could Aaron possibly have that she needs, *Scowls and talks off*

~I'm invisible bach! You can't see me!~ ONLY BELLA CAN SEE YOU

Marlo: …..I''m lost….

Bella: Lost on what level? lost as in your mind or lost as in you don't know where you are? *Smiles*

Marlo: …..Everything….i have no clue what i'm doing…. Oh look...there goes my sanity...again.

Bella; Then yes i believe i can help you, welcome to Demon slayers We've been fighting demons since before time, *Laughs and offers hand* I'm Bella the shifter

Marlo: I am Marlo….i don't know what i am. So...slayers? -glacning at the hand warily-

Magic: hi Marlo,I'm magic

Bella: *Laughs* Yep slayers I have three thousand two hundred and six hero points

Marlo: Oh...Well uh, of forget it. i'm lost…..(I'll just wing it. My laptop is being a pain.)

Bella: Well then follow me I'm sure Anna has lunch ready. (Totally understand that oh and Wolf twisted her ankle)

Marlo: I just ate. (I know, she just told me.)

Bella: Oh well never mind that would you like to join our group you'll have to meet Anna

Marlo: Alright...just lead the way. (I'm rather bland when writing, most of the time.)

Anna: _'oh annnaaa~'_ I heard Bella's thoughts. _'What.'_ I snapped back. _'I told you I was in the middle of something important!'_

Bella: We've got a new recruit though she's really nice too.

Anna: As long as she's useful. I'll come by and take a look.

Bella: Great, she seems a bit lost though.

Anna: *appears in front of Bella* "Hm. Is that beneficial information?"

Marlo:...I'm lost….again...hehehehe.

Bella: You tell me.

Anna: I'm guessing this is the "famous" Marlo?

Marlo: And you must be Anna…(This is weird, my name is Anna which one of you?, LOL)

~ME TOO~

Bella: She doesn't look or act like "Marlo the great" (MINE IS NOT HA HA)

Marlo: Marlo the Great…..what kind of name is

Bella: Everyone calls her Marlo the great because she has ten thousand hero points and SHE GOT THEM IN ONE DAY (Is she gonna get on?)

Marlo: Hm….points...i knew i forgot something. My brain of thoughts...potato….

Bella: Interesting. Tell, do you have amnesia

Marlo: Where am I….Last thing i remember is trying to find my way to some...place…

Bella: OMG I Knew it. You are her, she disappeared from our group three years ago and wow you've changed.

Marlo: -Glaring- Okay, I got chubby, so what! and shorter hair….and stuff….

Bella: Actualy you're just taller with shorter hair laughs.

Marlo: I'm only 5'5…..Why does everyone have to mention my height….. -cries in the corner-

Anna: Hahaha... Sorry I shouldn't be laughing. Anyway, if you called me over here for an opinion, Bella, I'm cool if she joins.

Bella: GREAT!

Magic: can I come?

Bella: Magic you are already apart of the team laughs.

Magic: oh i didn't know I was, I don't think anna likes me to well…...OH WELL!( :) )

Bella: She might not but i do.

Magic: ya *smiles*

Bella: Laughs

Anna: -_-...yeah, I'll be going now. -_- and with that said I disappeared once again to search in _**peace!**_

Magic: Hey Bella come with me I want to show you something really cool

Bella: Kk.

Anna: '_where is he_' she walked off and has been searching for a about a half hour when she finally found him. "Speak of the devil." She muttered, noticing she turned visible and looked over at the market. _Might as well get some food first, we are kind of running low._


End file.
